As countless as the stars in the sky
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: Hundreds of shinobi of Suna lay dead, lives snuffed out in a breath. To save the lives of the people and village she's sworn to protect, Temari races against the clock to Kanoha in a desperate attempt to speak to the Hokage. When she arrives, neither Temari nor Shikamaru who's tasked to help her, realize just how far they will have to go, how much they will have to sacrifice...
1. Determination

Teal eyes holding barely concealed anger worked their way around the table of advisers. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her leg bounced impatiently under the table. Already she was late getting on the road to Konoha! Here she was stuck sitting in this useless meeting when instead, she could be entering the forest around the village hidden in the leaves!

"With all do respect, adviser Yuki...although we are at peace with Konoha, that is still a hidden medical jutsu of theirs...they might not be so keen on giving it up to us. Especially with the Hokage being a medical kinoichi...and a very very powerful one at that..."

Wanting nothing more then to glare daggers at the old man to her left, Temari sighed. She hadn't wanted to be in this position first place, but it was one her brother entrusted her with. One that took her away from her responsibilities as ambassador, one that kept her awake at night filling out paper work and so beyond tired, she did not know how Gaara managed it! As soon as she thought of Gaara's name, Kankuro set his hand gently on her shoulder. Instant relief washed through her at her brothers words.

"Just have patience, Temari...we're doing this for Gaara...for the others in the village..."

Temari sighed once again, knowing all to well the wisdom in Kankuro's words. Two months back, what started as a flu ran it's course through the village. Shinobi, Kinoichi and civilian alike all fell to it's symptoms. Vomiting, pale skin, complaints of aching joints, headaches and constant thirst as a fever ravished them...the usual for the flu virus. The thing that wasn't normal though...the non shinobi victims survived. Eventually their fever broke and they were able to leave the hospital. The sufferers with chakra however didn't...

Their fevers ravaged them to the point where no matter how strong the shinobi or kinoichi, they worsened until they could fight no more. In a cruel twist of fate, the victims chakra was turned against them, burning the victim from the inside out – sometimes overwhelming them to the point where their hearts explode...others, their chakra centres shut down, one by one until there wasn't enough to sustain them. It was a cruel and horrid way to die...and nothing they tried would work. No amount of Suna medical ninjutsu or medicine would work to break the fever. Once the sufferer was out of chakra...that was the end. At a certain point, the medic – nins would close off their chakra points, painlessly stopping their heart. Better to end it quickly instead of letting them suffer...

"With all do respect, I, adviser Harusaki – I agree with Adviser Yuki. Our medical staff here in Sunagokura are more then capable of sorting out this issue. We just need to give them time. With the Kazekage ill, we need to -"

That was the last straw. Temari was desperately wishing she had her fan to beat the ever living tar out of this group of stubborn old men! Instead, she stood and slammed her hands open palm down against the table. For four and a half hours she and Kankuro had sat here listening to the advisers stab at each other with their polite words. An insult disguised as a compliment, a curse disguised as an honour.

_I don't know how the hell Gaara handles this day in and day out! I've been to the Kage meetings, but those are not as bad as this bunch of power hungry, heartless and disgusting old men!_

As soon as her stern and fed up voice rang out, six pairs of eyes so full of suspicion and doubt turned her way. This morning when she had walked in here, Kankuro slightly behind, she had been ignored. When Temari had begun to explain the situation, the men tried to talk over her, _demanding _to speak with the Kazekage, _not _his ambassador. The way they said ambassador sounded like they were spitting out the seeds of a lemon, sour and distasteful. Sitting down in Gaara's usual spot, his Kazekage hat on the table in front of her, Temari presented the situation Suna now faced. Two hundred had already suffered with the flu in the short two months – over half of them shinobi. Already the Jounin were stretched thin. More and more, they had needed to rely on the Chuunin and Genin. Sitting down again, she waited until all eyes were on her, glaring daggers at those reluctant or unwilling to meet her gaze. Settling back in her chair, she crossed her legs and arms, foot bouncing with impatiences.

"You all know where we stand. Two hundred recorded have fallen ill to this...flu. Our medics are giving it all they have, but we need to do something. The Hokage is one of the best healers any of the Hidden Villages have. She herself may not be able to come, but she has an apprentice, Sakura Haruno who is almost on par with the Hokage. As emergency acting Kazekage, I propose we send word to Konoha and ask them for our aid -"

"Why can't we just send a messenger? Or a group of genin, give them something to do..."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Temari took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm herself. Of course it was adviser Yuki who spoke up...any idea or suggestion Temari had since the epidemic start, were shot down. When the situation started, Gaara had taken the precautions he and the medical staff felt necessary to ward off spread of the disease. Now Gaara himself lay sick in the hospital, battling the same flu that had already taken down close to one hundred and fifty shinobi. No longer was this just about her village...it was about her younger brother...about what little family she had left. Steeling herself, she opened her teal eyes and gazed at the adviser whom she wanted nothing more then to rip his tongue out...instead, she smiled a smile that had everyone in the room holding their breath. When Temari smiled in such a way...all hell was about to break loose. Beside her, she noticed Kankuro bow and excuse himself, not blaming him in the least.

Standing, Temari slammed her palms against the table once more. Five hours had passed since she stepped into this room as acting Kazekage in the dying Gaara's place. Enough was enough! There was no more time!

_If these old fools wont do anything to save their village and Kazekage, I will. Even if I have to beg the Hokage on my hands and knees, I will do it!_

Determination laced her tone as she looked each man in the eye, teal eyes daring them to fight her on her next words.

"All of you sit and bicker like the fools you are. Our people, our shinobi, our defence of Suna...your clan member, your family member – they lay there dying, fighting a fight they cannot win without help! As shinobi of Suna, we swore an oath to protect it! The six of you sit there doing _nothing! _Kankuro will act in my stead as standing emergency Kazekage until I return...or Gaara dies. I am going to Konoha."

Not even bothering to bow to the advisers, Temari grabbed her fan and replaced it back into it's usual spot on her back. Slamming the door to the chambers open, she went in search of Kankuro and to prepare for her trip to the village hidden in the leaves.

_**/**_

_**Edited: 01 / 14 / 15**_


	2. Setting out alone

Temari sat quietly beside the bed, holding Gaara's hand. When she first stepped in the room, Kankuro had been sitting in her place, murmuring softly to their youngest sibling. She chose to sit off to the side, give her brothers their moment of peace. With the way things were going, they weren't sure if – or even when – their brother would wake.

"I don't know why I can't come with you, Temari...who's going to protect you in the desert?"

Biting back her usual smirk, Temari huffed and waved away Kankuro's concerns. As an ambassador and even through out her missions as a genin all the way to junin, she had been to Konoha so many times, she could make the journey with her eyes closed! None of these words passed her lips though...she knew Kankuro's concerns – and had some herself.

They had already lost Gaara once, even before he had died and been revived by Chiyo's sacrifice. Growing up as a little girl, she lived with the consequences of having a jinchuriki as a brother. The endless fear every time he was upset...the walking on eggshells...the constant thinking and remembering so she wouldn't slip up, wouldn't trap herself and be subject to the rage of his inner demon. Nights were no better...often times she would volunteer for the night rounds and sleep her days anywhere Kankuro was close by. Temari knew that if push came to shove, her puppet master brother wouldn't be able to do much against an angry demon, but the idea that some one she trusted with her life and loved dearly was close by...

"Kankuro...you need to stay here with Gaara...just in case."

"Does the Hokage know you're coming? Do you have an escort around the village? What about that Nara guy – what's his name? Shikamaru...will he be your guide again? What if he's on a mission, Temari."

In the flurry of her brother's questions, it was all to clear, his reluctance and slight fear. She understood completely...when Gaara had first fallen ill and asked Temari to take his place as acting Kazekage, she'd said no. Straight away, she'd shot him down, telling him the board of advisers would suffice until he was feeling better. As the oldest sibling and only female of the three, she felt maternally protective of her brothers...as a jounin of the Sand, she felt protective of her people and village. Caught between a rock and a hard place, all she could do was silently nod her head and accept the responsibilities given to her.

Thanks to her standing as ambassador, body guard to the Kazekage, sister of Gaara and now emergency stand in Kazekage, Temari had managed to get her hands on the secret jutsu scrolls of their village...the medical ones to be precise. Kumogakura, Iwagakure and Kirigakure...she had sent messengers to them all and the messengers came back with suggestions as to what it might be, but not the scrolls, medics, medicine nor the knowledge of what caused this illness. No other village would admit they had seen this before. It would make them seem weak in the eyes of Suna...and she knew that, even understood their reasoning. Her best hope was Konoha. Having been there so many times and on good relations with the Hokage, she hoped that if she showed up and asked, face to face, that Tsunade would have to at least think about it instead of out right refusing. She hoped...

"Temari...you didn't answer my question."

Gently she squeezed Gaara's hand once more and set it back beside him, eyes hard as she turned to Kankuro.

"It's all taken care of. Right now, you need to focus on your duties – Kazekage."

Her words were sharper then she meant them and for a moment, she could see the flash of pain in her brothers eyes. But she wouldn't apologize. If Kankuro wanted to be hurt by her words, let him. They'd all gone through the same emotional training, so let him deal with his own feelings! Sighing and bowing to Kankuro, she took one last look over her shoulder at Gaara. When Kankuro called her name, she stepped lightly through the door, letting it fall shut behind her. If she went back there now, Temari knew she would find it more hard to leave.

_Pull yourself together, Temari! You're a jounin of the village hidden in the sand, not some weak little woman who needs to hide behind a man crying all the time!_

Gritting her teeth against the tears, she dared any genin or chunin she passed to ask her what was wrong. She wanted them to – just one to ask – so she could hit them upside the head! One hit and she would feel so much better! Unfortunately for her, she made it all the way back to her apartment and no one spoke to her. Just bowed and kept their peace. There were days she just wished she could stay on the roof of the Kazekage's building forever among her flowers...

Sighing once more, she tied her bag closed and tossed it over her shoulder. She had enough clothes to last for two weeks. Food enough for the two night road, water enough to last her two weeks – just in case. Her iron fan she sealed in a small scroll, tucked in her lower back, just under her bag. Temari had planned to walk the desert bit then use her fan once she reached the forest. Just thinking about it, already her limbs felt weighed down.

_Well...I guess it's time to go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get there..._

Checking the moons standing one more time, Temari quietly slipped out the door and started for the main gates. It was easier to travel the desert at night when the air was cool. If she became cold, she'd just toss on extra clothing, but the walking would be enough to keep her warm. Having already said her good byes to Kankuro and Gaara this morning, all that was left to do was leave.

At the gates, she passed the mission scroll to the gate keeper and ignored her pounding heart when the man took to long to check the signature – Gaara's forged signature. When it was reluctantly handed back, she tucked away the scroll. With each step, Temari tried to ignore the hopeful lift of her heart. The other hidden villages had abandoned Suna to their fate...who was to say that Konoha wouldn't do the same? For all she knew, the other villages were fighting their own pandemics of this chakra stealing flu...there was only one way to find out. Go to Konoha. The only way to get there was one step at a time...

_**Edited: 01/14/15**_


	3. The beginning of a bad day

Forcing himself awake, dark, sleep clouded eyes looked around his childhood room. His practice kunai and shuriken, his first ninja 'forehead protector' - even to this day, he chose to wear it on his sleeve. Just looking at the now faded and worn blue fabric, the symbol of Konoha etched in the metal – he still felt a sense of pride. He, Shikamaru Nara was a full fledged ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. Straight from his first steps in to the academy to graduation at aged twelve. The whole of his nineteen years of his life, he'd spent in the service of Konoha as a civilian and when he reached the appropriate age, shinobi. Just thinking about it...all the successfully completed missions, his team – Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi – and their adventures as children and later adults, the pride in his mother's eyes, the anger and reluctant acceptance in his fathers, the encouragement and love in their sensai, Asuma's eyes and words, the pain of loosing first Asuma, then Shikaku...just thinking about it made him want to crawl back into bed...

"Aauhg...six thirty in the morning...what a drag..."

Slowly, Shikamaru dragged himself out of bed, straight for a quick shower. Once dressed and clean, he looked around with fresh, awake eyes. The sliding doors that lead to the hall way outside his room were beautifully patterned with the deer the Nara clan watched over. Each graceful beast trapped forever, frozen in various moments and movements. A mother with her baby, drinking...a deer frozen mid-stride, it's long limbs poised as if running, a third, it's ears up as if listening for danger. A sigh escaped Shikamaru as he slid the door open.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Jumping back in surprise, he looked up into the jade green eyes of Sakura Haruno, a kinoichi from his academy days. Although on friendly terms with the woman, Shikamaru only really saw her when Ino and Sakura decided to drag him into training along with Sai, Ino's current boyfriend.

"...promised and we've been waiting for ten minutes already! Hey! Nara!? Have you even been listening!?"

Rubbing a sore muscle on the back of his neck, he just walked right by Sakura and out the door. Just because he'd 'volunteered' – more like the Hokage forced him into it! - to be a pretend corpse at the hospital for the new medics, it didn't mean he wanted a banshee come breaking into his home at six thirty in the morning! Muttering to himself, Shikamaru started to work his way towards the hospital, an angry Sakura cheering up when Ino came running up followed by Kiba Inuzuka, another 'volunteer'.

"Hey, Shikamaru...you got the banshee to, hm?"

"Kiba! That is not nice! You should be more respectful to women, what's poor Hinata going to say when she finds out her boyfriend is -"

Blocking out Ino's screeching, he just nodded to his fellow sufferer and the two men worked their way to the hospital, a sleepy Akamaru treading happily along beside his partner. The small group only got so far when one of the guards at the gate – a genin by the looks of it – and his jounin sensei came running over to the group. Panic was clearly written over the young child's face and immediately Ino and Sakura knelt in front of him, asking what was wrong.

"We're gonna be late..."

When his comment was ignored, Shikamaru sighed tucked his hands in his pockets, head back, eyes to the cloudless sky.

_Even the clouds are against me today...what the hell is goin' on so early..._

The next words the jounin spoke however caught and held his attention. Fighting the urge to grip the woman's arms and shake the answer out of her, he instead stepped forward and asked if she could repeat what she had just said.

"The ambassador from Suna! She's collapsed at the gates! Kakashi sensei was headed towards the academy and we were able to flag him down. He took the ambassador to the hospital, but we need you, Lady Sakura!"

_The ambassador from Suna? Here? It isn't time for any exams..._

Like a cold finger slithering down his spine, it hit him. The ambassador from Suna was Temari. Temari...the woman he hadn't seen in six months...the woman who haunted his dreams, asleep or awake, her teal eyes capturing and holding him like no genjutsu ever could. Temari was here, in Konoha – injured! She was in the hospital!

"Sakura, let's go!"

Not even bothering to see if she was following, Shikamaru sent chakra to his feet and jumped from roof top to roof top, headed straight for the hospital. When he sensed Sakura's chakra signature, he knew he had to hurry...she must think it very serious to hurry this quickly! Heart pounding, Shikamaru landed in a crouch, right in front of the hospital doors, Sakura not even a second behind him.

"Shikamaru, go sign in at the front desk and get your room number for the class – we'll do that once I've sorted this out."

Not even bothering to acknowledge he'd heard, Shikamaru made his way to the front desk. His legs were shaking, as were his hands as he approached. In light of what was happening now, he'd forgotten about the class he was supposed to volunteer for..not that it really mattered now.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's going on?"

Shrugging off Kiba's hand and watching Ino burst through the emergency wing doors, he made his way to the desk and impatiently tapped the bell twice to get the secretaries attention. When a woman looked their way and saw no injuries, she turned back to the paper she was filling out. Ignoring Kiba trying to tug him away from the counter discreetly, Shikamaru tapped the bell again. This time the woman growled a sigh and came closer.

"Shikamaru Nara, Shinobi registration zero one two six one one...there was a juinin from the sand – an ambassador – brought through here, I need to see her. Temari."

A look of pity passed the woman's face. Even Shikamaru himself could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"I'm sorry, mister Nara, but at this time, the Hokage herself has forbade visitors...Temari will be out of surgery in a few hours...please, feel free to wait, just over there."

"A few _hours_?! Can't you tell me what's wrong with her? Why can't I see her!"

Shikamaru noticed the woman's eyes shift over to Kiba at his side, the grip tightening on his arm. Looking over his shoulder, all fight left him when the Inuzuka slightly shook his head.

"I'll wait with you, Shikamaru...if anything happens, Ino or Sakura will come and tell us, I'm sure...c'mon. Why are you so anxious to see her anyways? Our medics are very good, she'll be okay!"

Forced into a chair, Shikamaru could only sigh and lay his head back against the hard wall. With Kiba keeping an eye for any movements of escape and Akamaru nudging his hand until he pet the ninken, Shikamaru knew there was no chance he would be able to sneak in and see if Temari was alright. To take his mind off of worrying, he instead thought about Kiba's question.

_Why am I so anxious to see Temari?_

At this time, not even Shikamaru himself had the answer.

**/**

**Edited 01/14/15**


	4. Just the beginning of the issue

Shikamaru was so focused on the doors to the hospital wing, he jumped when they actually opened. Beside him, Kiba let out a low growl, setting his hand down to calm Akamaru. Shikamaru didn't pay attention to any of that...his eyes were focused only on the nurses that passed through the door. When none of them approached, he was about to stand and approach the desk yet again.

"Yo."

Kakashi casually walked towards the two shinobi, his visible eye crinkled in a smile. Shikamaru was about to brush him off when the white haired shinobi grabbed his arm, lazily leading him back to a chair.

"Kakashi, I don't have time for this, I need to go see when Temari will be out of -"

"She's out."

Surprised by this, he allowed himself to be lead, ignoring Kiba's frustrated sigh. After hours of being in here, both their nerves were frayed. At least Kiba got to escape outside while Akamaru did his business! When Kakashi didn't give out any more information, the Nara could only stare angrily.

Instead, the white haired man just sat down and pulled out his usual book he always carried with him. Instant disgust – then acceptance – surged through Shikamaru. Ever since their genin days, according to Naruto and Sakura, their sensei had read this book in public – so to do so now, it was in the norm. If Kakashi was acting normal, then everything had to be okay...right? Right?!

"Out of surgery, hey? What was wrong with her, Kakashi?"

He was taking so much time to answer Kiba's question, frustration surged through Shikamaru's veins and he had to fight the urge to rip the perverted novel straight out of his hands. Trying to calm himself down, he started to pace and tried to figure out what the hell was going on! Why would the ambassador be here in Konoha? There was no exams, the two villages were at peace, no Kage meetings...why would she be injured? She'd made the trip countless times between the villages, no issues! Sure the occasional rogue ninja here and there, but they were so easily dealt with, for a kuniochi of Temari's skill, it was laughable!

"Kakashi, why would Temari be here? Why would she be in the hospital? None of the nurses will tell me what's going on. And why were you back there so long?"

"She needed blood and my blood type matched."

_The damned idiot, that just confuses me more! _

Reaching out to rip the novel out of the mans hands, yet another voice stopped him, this time, without even thinking, he turned to the voice and bowed, so ingrained was the action.

"Kakashi, don't tease the poor boy. He's worried about his girlfriend!"

"Temari is not my girlfriend! With all do respect, Hokage...she is an ally of our village and she is in my care while within these gates...her safety and well being are my utmost concern until she is out of Konoha's bounds..."

Laughter from Tsunade, Kiba and Kakashi had Shikamaru clenching his teeth in frustrated impatiences. Forcing himself to calm down, he had to be appropriate towards the Hokage after all, he stood stone still.

"Mm. Well put, Nara...well put indeed. Okay, we've wasted enough time. Kiba, we need you and Akamaru to come as well...and you Kakashi. You can't escape."

Said shinobi paused in his sneaking away, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the Hokage. Shikamaru ignored the whole thing though, pushing through the doors and impatiently looking around the rooms. Frustration growing, relief washed through him when Kiba tugged his sleeve, scenting the air and motioning for the shadow jutsu user to follow. The best tracker of the Inuzuka clan, Shikamaru followed him without question. When he picked up a scent, whomever Kiba was with, followed no questions asked.

"Here...this room."

Politely, Kiba had paused at the door, but Shikamaru burst through, anxiously looking for her. Instead of finding her up and about as he expected, Temari lay under the sheets, her skin almost as white as the linens. When Shikamaru stepped close and hesitantly held her hand in his, he could only gasp at what he felt. It felt as if a spark shot through his arm, burning a path straight to his toes...warm and electric, he would've let go...except for the fact that her hand was like ice! Gently setting it down, he grabbed another blanket and draped it over her. Just then, her teal eyes opened, finding his as a smirk graced her lips.

"So, Nara...you do have the ability to move faster then a thorny dragon!"

Immediate anger surged through him at being compared to the extremely slow moving desert lizard. Instead of jumping at the bait however, he simply set his face in it's usual lazy expression, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't help a small smirk at his verbal jab towards her.

"So, Temari...what brings you here? Got lost in the desert?"

Dodging a pillow she had tossed at him, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel happy inside, seeing that Temari was okay! Even now, her cheeks were starting to warm with anger at his remark. About to say something more, to get her angry and looking more healthy, the door clicked open again and Sakura stepped in followed by Tsunade, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru. Taking in each face in turn, Temari tried to sit up, the two ignoring each other as Shikamaru discreetly helped her with her pillows.

"Okay...thank you all for coming, but as Temari has explained to me, she is not here on ambassadorial duties...there's some sort of flu going around Suna. The non – shinobi go through the usual cycles of flu...it's the ones that have even a small amount of chakra that suffer...to the point where their hearts literally explode in their chest. More often then not, the medics shut down their chakra centres to make their passing less painful."

When Temari tried to speak, her voice was gravely, rough and barely more then a whisper. Impatiently, she waved Sakura away when the med-nin went to heal her throat...but Sakura just glared and healed it anyways. Now when she spoke, Shikamaru could clearly pick up on the worry in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it.

"I've already sent messengers with a plea to the other villages for help...Konoha is our last hope if we stand a chance to survive this...this – flu. We need the use of your sacred medical scrolls. You can send as many shinobi as you see fit to guard them, we'll even allow them in the medical rooms. I wouldn't be asking this if the need wasn't so great..."

Hesitation was clearly written in her voice as she explained the severity of the situation. The dead and dying in such great numbers. The councils refusal to accept her as the emergency stand in Kazekage, Kankuro having to take her place – though she refused to say why exactly. For an hour, they stood there when finally Temari lay back exhausted. When Sakura checked her wounds, handing Shikamaru a cup so Temari could drink, no other thought – not even what they were just told – consumed him so wholly as that of the feeling of Temari leaning on his chest for support. Once again the spark of fire surged through him...once again, his heart began to pound.

_What the hell is going on here...? What is this?! A genjutsu? But the others don't seem affected...I don't sense anything..._

Biting his tongue very hard in hopes of cancelling the genjutsu, Shikamaru felt a slight panic when nothing changed. It wasn't a genjutsu...so what was this feeling? Before he could so much as ask himself, Temari lay back down on the pillows and it was gone. Tucking away that tid bit of information, his attention was ripped away at the Hokage's next words.

"Temari, Konoha will gladly help. I will send Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru with you...but there is one problem..."

_This day is just turning into one big drag..._

**/**

**Edited: 01/14/15**


	5. Desperate thoughts, strange feelings

Standing at the doors of Konoha hospital, Temari impatiently sighed. She was able to move and walk on her own, but the hospital insisted that she be wheeled out in a wheel chair. When Sakura had first pushed the wheelchair in the room, the look Temari had given her was enough to stop the medic cold. The whole room was surprised when Shikamaru of all people stood and helped push her out of the room. When they got to the swinging medical doors that lead to the waiting room, he lead Akamaru over to her and spoke softly, so only the group around them could hear.

"Hold on to Akamaru's fur if you need it."

That said, Shikamaru had pushed his way through the doors and out into the waiting room. So stunned, all Temari could do was watch. When Akamaru started forwards, she laced her fingers through his soft fur, following behind. The whole situation was just so bizarre! Letting the ninken lead her out the door, she focused on Shikamaru's back as he lead the way. The Hokage's words were still fresh in her mind.

_Each village's medical sacred scrolls are incomplete. If they were to be combined in full, one village would have the power of even Death itself. To stop wars, betrayals, and all out bloodshed from happening, the first Kage from each village agreed to separate the scrolls and guard them in their own villages. I cannot send the scroll with you...nor can I tell you full the details that are within the sacred scrolls. Sakura knows our scrolls and the dangers involved in what will happen if she tries to complete the jutsu in it's entirety. That much power and control is to great for any shinobi or kinoichi...even one with the skills my apprentice holds. I am aware that none of you, excluding Sakura are medic trained but you will need to assist her in becoming temporary – vessels – if you will, for the jutsu. Sakura will learn them, as will you three. Sakura will only know the first half of the jutsu. For her safety, it will be incomplete. If and when it is time, she will need you three with her to complete the jutsu and heal Suna...it is a complicated task, but I hope the ancestors are with you...good luck, all of you...Temari, I hope we will see each other again under far better circumstances..._

Sighing softly, Temari brought up a shaking hand to rub at her eyes. This whole thing was just so insane! First half of a very long story short, if and when the Kage's allowed them access to their hidden villages sacred scrolls, Sakura would only know the first half of the jutsu while Shikamaru, Kakashi and herself would learn the second half...and then when they come back to Suna, Sakura would use the first part of the jutsu and then learn the second half each person knew!

Combine the scrolls from the villages and it's to strong for one person to handle...cut it in to five pieces and give it to the village hidden in the clouds, the village hidden in the stones, the village hidden in the mist, village hidden in the sand and the village hidden in the leaves. Sakura already knew the entirety of the leaf village scrolls, so that just left the remaining four...between the four of them, they could do this...but why was it so difficult! All she wanted was to save her village and here she was traipsing around the world, with a lazy-ass, a pervert and a hot-head with freakish strength! If she wanted this stress, she could've just stayed home and sat with Gaara as he lay dying!

_Gaara...please be okay..._

Just the thought of her little brother and she felt a sharp pain take her breath away. She hadn't realized she'd stopped until Akamaru and Kiba ran ahead, causing Temari to crash face first right into Shikamaru, her cheek against the rough material of his flack jacket.

"Hey...you okay?"

Just the lazy tone of his voice was enough to irk her to a point where she was pushing against his chest to force herself away. Maybe another day in the hospital would've done her good after all...! Shoving that thought aside, she instead focused her anger on to him.

"You should watch where you're going! Stop staring at the clouds all the time, lazy-ass!"

Smugly waiting for Shikamaru's response, laughter burst out just ahead of them. Jerking away from him, Temari blinked in surprise at the wild woman that stood before her. Almost as tall as Kiba, she had the same wild hair, same eyes and markings on her cheeks as that crazy Inuzuka shinobi that was with Shikamaru and the others in her hospital room. With her, another ninken, wearing an eye patch, it's ear missing standing regally beside her. In way of introduction, Kakashi simply waved, voice not as lazy as it's usual tone. Temari kept her guard up, careful not to seem threatening.

"Tsume...thanks for having us, Kiba mentioned something about your clans having maps that will help us. We're not able to explain fully the mission, but what I can say is Suna is under attack by an illness with the other villages at risk. We need to go to the other Hidden Villages and if it all goes to hell, we need a way out. You're clan are the best trackers in all the villages...we need your help."

Seeing the look on this wild woman's face, a look of doubt then concern, a cold shiver raced down her spine. If this Tsume did not allow them to at least study the maps, this mission would get a whole hell of a lot more difficult then it already was...without really realizing it, she gripped Shikamaru's flak jacket a little tighter, not registering his hand on her lower back, the look of concern sent her way.

Silent minutes that felt like hours dragged on until finally the woman nodded and motioned for them inside, turning to go to the Inuzuka clan's inner shrine, where the maps were kept, Temari guessed. Kiba spoke for them to follow. When Temari shifted and grabbed Shikamaru's arm for support, the same jolt she felt in the hospital was back. It felt like lava slowly working it's way through her, warmth spreading. In this simple touch, Temari felt safe...felt that this whole situation could be resolved after all...

The thoughts and feelings running through her scared the hell out of her...especially because the feeling came from the touch of the one haunting her dreams...holding her like no genjutsu ever could...Shikamaru Nara...


	6. Even if but for a moment

A sigh escaped passed his lips as his attention was drawn once again towards the poor table in front of him, near groaning in Temari's white knuckled grip. The maps were laid out all over, haphazardly close to the edge of the table, their edges curling and pale under the candle light. When they first made their way to the Inuzuka's house, Temari was holding on to his arm and Shikamaru could feel a slight shiver through her. Not sure what to do in this situation, he instead used his clans technique to manipulate his shadow within hers, offering support while not damaging her pride. Looking carefully in front of him, he'd once in awhile sneak a peek at Temari, watching to make sure she was going to really be okay.

The whole situation was just so insane, and progressing so very quickly, they couldn't take a breath, never mind sit and figure things out! Now though...now here he found himself in the sitting room of the Inuzuka clan, Sakura long since gone to bed, Tsume excused herself from the start, Kiba had been summoned to the Hokage's office and Kakashi lay sprawled in the corner, his showing eye closed, seemingly asleep.

"There has to be something! These maps are so frustratingly vague! You've one path here going east then it splits off and goes southeast?! There's mountains there in the southeast, no one can go over them! But that's not all, see that little grouping of dots, just hidden by the line of the base of the mountain? That could mean to follow the mountain, not climb over it! Knowing the Inuzuka, it could easily be a scent only they know...!"

Sighing, Shikamaru knew it wouldn't be smart to reach out and physically touch Temari in this state of mind she was in. He instead entwined their shadows, gently over taking her shadow just as her hand moved to crash down on the table. A mere half an inch before her fist hit, he managed to still it, instead lowering it to her lap. Moving slowly, Shikamaru gave her the chance to escape and free herself if she so wished, not prepared for what happened next.

She sat there, her hands folded in her lap, demure and so lady like, Shikamaru was immediately on edge. This was so out of character for her, sitting quiet and motionless. Her face blank, void of expression, void of anything at all. As Shikamaru looked on, her eyes filled with tears, voice barely a whisper when she finally spoke, so quiet, he had to lean in just to hear her next words.

"Gaara is dying."

Those three words sent chills down his spine, a stabbing pain searing behind his eyes. Sabaku No Gaara – the Kazekage himself – was dying? From this mysterious plague? Tucking away his confusion, instead he leaned back, leaning on his hands as his usual lazy expression filled his face.

"So? He's dying, that's no reason you need to be an idiot and kill yourself trying to find a cure."

For a moment, silence – not a word spoken from the mistress of the wind, sitting before him. Worried he'd gone to far, the shadow nin was about to lean forward and lay his hand on her arm to apologize when she pushed to the side, her body falling against his, her fist pausing just before it connected with his nose. As Temari straddled his hips, Shikamaru could feel a blush slowly creeping it's way up his chest, to his neck and face, his eyes wondering to Temari's lips. Forcing himself to look her in the eye, again surprise washed over him when his gaze was met with a smirk, bitter and smug.

"Do you know what it's like to have some one you've feared near your _entire life_, out of reach...now you're finally able to love this person like the brother he is to you. To watch him with the loving eyes of a brother instead of the wary eyes of a shinobi. You're finally able to reach out to them and try and build a relationship, only to have it all snatched away in an instant. This fast."

Shikamaru jumped as she snapped her fingers right beside his ear, the sound ringing loudly in his ears, catching him off his guard, so trapped was he in her teal eyes, the pain filled softness of her whisper. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, almost as if she was speaking to herself, lost in thought.

"They're hurt with a wound you can't see, ill with a sickness that is slowly killing them and there's nothing you can do!"

Very confused at her behaviour, he sits up and forces her down, pinning her arms to her sides. Anger flashes through her teal eyes and Shikamaru knows this is exactly what she needs. A way to release her anger, a way to let out what she can't express. When a blast of wind surges between the two of them and he's sent through the open shogi screen, laughter escapes him.

"You wont be able to do anything about it if you sit here in a puddle of tears, Temari. You want to save your brother? You want to save your country? Fine. But don't expect anyone to step up and help you if you don't help yourself. And right now that means sleep."

A growl ripped out her throat as she charged at him, landing hard on his chest, her knees pinning his arms to the floor at the elbows. He couldn't help it, a grin spread over his face, laughter escaping. Twisting his lower body, he brought his legs up, his slipper - clad feet squishing her cheeks and forcing her back. Temari released his arms just enough for him to grab her hips and pin her under him once again, her head smooshed into the carpet. Her almost scream of a growl was enough to send him into a fit of laughter, his grip loosening, sliding off her as the two lay breathless from their fighting.

"Had enough yet, Temari?"

"No. I wont stop until everyone in Suna is cured."

"Temari."

"...What."

When next Shikamaru spoke, is voice was teasing, almost placating.

"Go to bed, Temari."

With a swift punch to the gut, the two rolled together again, fists and feet flying, words of challenge and insult bitten out. Soft laughter ringing softly around the room as one helped the other find some tiny measure of peace...

Even if it was for but a moment.


End file.
